Supernatural Homicide Department
by pinkishghost
Summary: Scott przewrócił się na plecy i zamrugał sennie. Przesunął wzrokiem po suficie, po czym oklepał dłońmi koszulkę, a wyczuwając jednak pod palcami chropowaty materiał munduru policyjnego, przewrócił oczami.


Scott przewrócił się na plecy i zamrugał sennie. Przesunął wzrokiem po suficie, po czym oklepał dłońmi koszulkę, a wyczuwając jednak pod palcami chropowaty materiał munduru policyjnego, przewrócił oczami.

Ostatnie kilka tygodni poświęcił na rozwiązywanie sprawy rabunku pieniędzy z pobliskiego banku. Kwota nie była duża i gdyby nie wplecione w to morderstwo, nikt nie zawróciłby mu tym głowy. Niestety, ale podczas przeprowadzania napadu, zginął pracownik banku obsługujący feralnego dnia kasę i niecałą godzinę później stacjonarny w wydziale zabójstw przypomniał o swoim istnieniu.

Scott zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, nie przypominając sobie jak ona się na nim w ogóle znalazła, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka i potarł ociężale twarz. Zerknął spomiędzy palcy na budzik na szafce nocnej i jęknął. Trzecia dwadzieścia cztery. Udało mu się wreszcie rozwiązać sprawę to fakt, ale był tak zmulony, że nawet nie pamiętał, jak dokładnie po wejściu do mieszkania znalazł się na łóżku. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał wiedzieć, bo był pewien, że Stiles zaraz strzeliłby go przez czereb i kazał o sobie bardziej dbać. Jakby to nigdy nie szło w drugą stronę...

Nagle gdzieś spod łóżka wydobyło się przytłumione wycie gitary w kawałku Almost Easy z repertuaru Avenged Sevenfold. Gdy udało mu się wreszcie znaleźć telefon, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

– Halooo? – ziewnął.

– Jest przełom! – przywitał go podekscytowany, z lekka ochrypły głos.

Dla pewności spojrzał na ekran swojego Samsunga, na którym podświetliło mu się zdjęcie Stilesa Stalinskiego, swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela i partnera w wydziale. Co do...

– Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina?

– Po wpół do czwartej, a co?

Scott westchnął i przejechał dłonią po krótko ściętych, brązowych włosach.

– Nieważne. Co to za przełom?

– Pamiętasz tą sprawę sprzed trzech miesięcy? Martwe ciało w lesie, półtora kilometra od Beacon Hills? – przez słuchawkę słychać było, jak Stiles dopija resztkę jakiegoś napoju (prawdopodobnie energetyka), beka, po czym szybko przerzuca kartki.

– Pamiętam.

Sprawę zgłosił mężczyzna, który rankiem przebiegał tamtą okolicą w ramach zaleceń swojej nadopiekuńczej żony. Miał biegać, aby zyskać kilka lat, a pech chciał, że niemal dostał przedwczesnego zawału, gdy potknął się o wystającą rękę wśród krzaków.

– Dwa dni temu policja dostała zgłoszenie zaginięcia osiemnastolatka, Jasona Martina. Tuż przed tym, jak do ciebie zadzwoniłem, dostali cynk. Jeden z patroli, który właśnie robił rundkę po przedmieściach, znalazł ciało. Leżało porzucone przy wejściu do alejki, obok tego samego klubu, gdzie świadek widział chłopaka po raz ostatni. Twarz i odciski się zgadzają.

– A ten przełom ma z tym taki związek, że...

– Ciało ma podobno takie same rany jak to z lasu, plus funkcjonariusz zeznał, że wydają się dosyć świeże. Sprawca wciąż może być w okolicy.

Scott kiwnął mimowolnie głową. Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, kiedy skojarzył, dlaczego nazwisko ofiary wydało mu się znajome.

– On nie jest spokrewniony z...

– Nie! – Stiles wszedł mu w słowo, wiedząc, o co brunet chciał zapytać. – Dzięki Bogu, na szczęście nie.

Scott odetchnął, po czym na jego usta wpłynął uśmieszek.

– Ile razy do niej zadzwoniłeś, żeby się upewnić?

Na linii zapadła cisza, a w tle dało się usłyszeć jakieś poruszenie i przytłumione, dochodzące z daleka krzyki. Kiedy Scott już zaczynał myśleć, że Stiles znowu gdzieś wybiegł, wcześniej go o tym nie informując, ten pośpiesznie przeprosił za nagłą zwiechę, sapiąc do głośnika.

– Wnosili kogoś właśnie do pokoju przesłuchań. Koleś strasznie się szarpał i musiałem interweniować. – westchnął dramatycznie. – Co wy, nędzni śmiertelnicy, byście beze mnie zrobili? Jacksona wbił w ścianę, za co chętnie w innych okolicznościach postawiłbym mu piwo. – zaśmiał się. – Szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś. Zakład o dychę, że Chris każe mu ją własnoręcznie tynkować? A, i o co pytałeś?

Scott parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

– Pytałem, ile razy dzwoniłeś do Lydii?

– Niech pomyślę... – udał, że się zastanawia. – Dziewięć, przy czym, po pierwszych dwóch zaczęła załączać się poczta.

Scott podszedł do okna wychodzącego na południe. Wśród skupisk betonowych budynków i wyłaniających się spomiędzy nich co jakiś czas domów wolnostojących, w oddali majaczyła szeroka, ciemnozielona ściana lasu iglastego. Przymknął oczy, jednocześnie wsłuchując się jednym uchem w listę zalet najnowszej sukienki psycholog, Lydii Martin. Minęło dobrych kilka tygodni, odkąd ostatni raz wybrał się chociażby na zwykły bieg, wśród już tak znajomych terenów rezerwatu. Znów poczuć wolność i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że bycie wilkołakiem – po ogłoszeniu przez władze światu, że takowe w ogóle istnieją – ma teraz swoją cenę.

Monotonne nawoływanie z głośnika jego imienia, wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– Co mówiłeś?

Stiles westchnął.

– Pytałem, kiedy będziesz mógł zjawić się pod klubem?

– Stiles, stary, jest po czwartej. Ledwo na chatę zawinąłem, a ty już każesz mi wracać? – brunet oparł czoło o szybę i ponownie utkwił wzrok na linii drzew.

Chłopak prychnął.

– Nikt ci nie kazał spędzać tyle czasu po nocach, w laboratorium, nad sprawą tego banku. – odparł zgryźliwie Stiles. – Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż pojedynczy strzał w pikawę jakiegoś kasjera, który zamiast zadzwonić po pomoc, jak robią to normalni ludzie, rzucił się na złodzieja.

– Nie mów tak. Poza tym, nie widziałem u siebie na biurku żadnych nowych spraw.

– Bo wszystkie brałem na siebie! Wiedziałem, że nie zamierzasz odpuścić, więcej chroniłem ci dupsko przed siłą argentowskiego gniewu... Po raz kolejny z resztą. – dodał kwaśno.

– Sorry, no. – Scott walnął czołem w szybę z wykrzywioną poczuciem winy miną. – To po prostu była... była...

– Sprawa od Allison? – podsunął Stiles.

Przez słuchawkę było słychać, jak zostaje otwarta jakaś plastikowa paczuszka, a po chwili jeden chips zaginął wśród istnej symfonii chrupnięć.

– Yhym. – tylko tyle, był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Allison Argent była ich laborantką, specjalizującą się w sprzęcie wojskowym i wszelkiego rodzaju truciznach. Również wielka miłość Scotta, a przy dłuższym dystansie może i w końcu odwzajemniona.

– Scotty, całkowicie cię rozumiem i żalu pod żadnym pozorem nie trzymam, ale musisz zacząć rozróżniać krzyk rozkoszy od całkowitej agonii. – przerwa na chrupnięcia. – W tym przypadku oddania przysługi Allison od całkowitego zalania mnie papierami.

Scott wyszczerzył się szeroko.

– No to kiedy tam będziesz? – rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i potarł kark, patrząc na zegarek.

– Daj mi dwadzieścia minut.

– Sie robi. Zjawię się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Byłbym nawet wcześniej, ale wspólna jazda z Jacksonem pod jednym dachem, jakoś nie wydaje mi się być zbytnio kusząca ofertą. Nawet jeśli składa ją sam Danny.

– Jackson i Danny też idą?

– Na nasze nieszczęście tak.

Scott zaśmiał się.

– Ale z drugiej, Stiles, jeśli ten koleś wciąż tam gdzieś jest na wolności...

– Jackson zawsze może pójść jako pierwszy do odstrzału, TAK! Czemu o tym wcześniej nie pomyślałem?

– Bo jest czwarta nad ranem?

– Mniejsza. Widzimy się.

– Jasne. Na razie.

Scott zakończył połączenie, po czym poszedł się przebrać. Po opłukaniu twarzy wodą w łazience, zebrał klucze z podłogi w przedpokoju i gasząc ostatnie światło, gdy założył buty, powoli opuścił mieszkanie.


End file.
